


Crush Songs // Love Notes

by troutheartreplica



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutheartreplica/pseuds/troutheartreplica
Summary: Touko finds her muse.





	

She writes, writes, and writes. Throws away even more. Nothing sounds right when she wants to say everything and then some.

 _The words are gonna come out slow._

It can never just be a crush for her, it's always love; quickly, violently, without regard to the other person's feelings. It can't be helped. 

The current object of her affections; blonde, beautiful, and worlds apart. 

She was unsure if Junko even knew that she existed. 

For once, Touko is glad that she's gone. It gives her the opportunity to slip her feelings under a door and walk away. 

Now she waits.


End file.
